ouat_potc_hobbitfandomcom-20200214-history
Storybrooke
Storybrooke, Maine is a Land Without Magic location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. During First Curse In the Enchanted Forest, the Evil Queen cast a Dark Curse, which sends all of the inhabitants to a newly created town in a Land Without Magic called Storybrooke. The curse, prophesied by Rumplestiltskin, can be broken in twenty-eight years by Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter Emma. To protect their infant daughter, a magic wardrobe is constructed that brings her to another land just before all of the Enchanted Forest is engulfed in the curse. In a secret deal with the Blue Fairy, Geppetto guarantees his own son, Pinocchio, is one of the two to be saved. Both children end up in the Land Without Magic and are placed in the same foster home, but Pinocchio later abandons Emma. ("Pilot") In the days after the curse is enacted, the Evil Queen lives as the mayor of Storybrooke, Regina, and while at first pleased with the other residents' miseries, she grows bored with her new life. One flaw in creating Storybrooke is it becomes visible to outsiders, and when two strangers, Kurt and Owen, arrive in town, Regina attempts to usher their leaving. Eventually, she takes a liking to Owen and wishes for him to stay, although Kurt refuses. Through her manipulation, Sheriff Graham arrests Kurt, who flees Storybrooke with his son, however, they are caught at the town border. While Kurt surrenders himself, Owen escapes town, with Regina's permission. Later, she kills Kurt and buries him in the woods. ("Welcome to Storybrooke") Eighteen years later, Regina adopts a baby boy, who she names Henry. When he shows signs of possible illness, she sleuths for information on his birth parents, eventually learning his birth mother is Emma Swan, the prophesied savior. After deciding to keep Henry as her son, Regina drinks a memory potion to forget his birth mother's identity. ("Save Henry") Henry, at ten years old, gains a fairytale book from his teacher as a means to inspire hope in his life. Within its pages, he finds a photo of Snow White and Prince Charming's infant daughter and mysteriously realizes her name is Emma. Coming to believe Storybrooke is under the Evil Queen's curse, Henry brings Emma to Storybrooke, and she later stays in town out of concern for his happiness. With her arrival, the curse gradually weakens and time begins to move forward again. After a few days, Emma becomes a sheriff's deputy, and after the sheriff's death, she gains her predecessor's job. As sheriff, she is unknowingly reuniting people who would otherwise be separated due to the curse's effects. ("Going Home", "Pilot", "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter") The town becomes rocked by a scandal when Mary Margaret's affair with David is made public. Kathryn, David's wife, opts to allow them to be together as she decides to leave for Boston. Regina, unwilling to let the lovers be happy, sets up Mary Margaret for Kathryn's death, leading to her arrest when evidence is found. With help from August, Emma figures out Regina's plot, just before Kathryn is found alive after being secretly freed by Mr. Gold. To make Emma accept her role as curse savior, August attempts to make her believe in magic, but she refuses. Believing Regina is dangerous, Emma then tries leaving town with Henry, but the boy persuades her out of it. Regina, on the other hand, extracts a poisoned apple from the past Enchanted Forest, in a bid to get rid of Emma. However, Henry ends up eating it, falling into a coma, and later dying. In a final farewell, Emma kisses his forehead, accidentally emitting true love's kiss, which breaks his curse as well as the Dark Curse. As everyone regains memories of their past lives, Mr. Gold combines a bottle of true love, Mr. Gold combines it with well water to bring magic into Storybrooke.Also, Thorin Oakenshield, Jack Sparrow and his company enters wondering where Bilbo is at. ("What Happened to Frederick", "Red-Handed", "The Stable Boy", "The Stranger", "An Apple Red as Blood") Character * Agrabahn Viper * Aladdin * Albert Spencer * Alexandra * Anton º * Archie Hopper * Ashley Boyd * August Booth º * Aurora 2 * Ava Zimmer * Balin * Bartender 1 * Bartender 2 * Bashful * Belle French * Bifur * Bilbo Baggins º * Bill Gozen * Bo Peep * Bofur º * Bombur º * Burly Man * Captain Nemo º * Chief * Clorinda º * Darkness * David Nolan * Davy Jones º * Doc * Donna i * Dopey * Doriº * Dr. M. P. * Dr. Thatcher * Dr. Whale * Dwalin * Ellen * Emma Swan º * Filiº * First Mate º * Fisherman * Floyd * Gene * Gloin * Gnome i * Goldilocks u2 * Granny * Happy * Henry Mills º * Hook º * Isaac Heller º * J. Disla * Jack Sparrow * Jacob * Jasmine º * Jefferson * Jim * Kathryn Nolan * Keith * Kili * Lady Tremaine º * Leroy * Lily Page º * Lost Boy 2 º * Lost Boys º * M. McRae * Maleficent * Marco * Mary Margaret * Michael Tillman * Miss Ginger * Mitchell Herman * Mob Girl * Mob Guy * Moe French * Mother Superior * Mr. Gold * Mr. Grace * Mr. Krzyszkowski * Mrs. Grace * Nicholas Zimmer * Nicodemus º * Nori * Novice Fairy * Nun 1 * Nurse * Nurse * Nurse Ratched * Oin * Oracle † º * Orderly * Ori * Paige * Paramedic * Peter Peter * Phillip 2 * Pongo * Prince Neal º * Prince Phillip 2 * Red Bird º * Regina Mills * Rip Van Winkle * Robin º * Sean Herman * Sidney Glass * Sir Morgan 3 * Sister Astrid * Sisters of Saint Meissa * Skinny Man * Spaghetti Lady * Spaghetti Man * Stephen i * Tauriel * The Dove * The Three Musketeers º * Thorin Oakenshield * Tinker Bell º * Tom Clark * Tom Sawyer º * Violet 3 * Walter * Will Scarlet * William Smee * Woman in Diner º * Zelena 2 Former residents * The Apprentice † * Billy † * Cora º''' † * Daniel Colter '''i † * Dr. Jekyll º''' † * Eric '''x * Friar Tuck 2''' * Ingrid '''º † * Johanna † * Little John 2''' '''^ * Merry Men 2''' '''^ * Mr. Hyde º''' † * Robin Hood '''2 † * Roland 2''' '''^ * Ruby ^''' * Sheriff Graham † * Valet '''i †